Butch Hartman's Superman
Butch Hartman's Superman is an American action/adventure comedy science fiction animated television series based on the Superman comic book series by DC Comics, airing on Cartoon Network on TBD ???, 20??. Plot The series follows the adventures of Superman as he deal with potential threats while also dealing with his social life as young reporter Clark Kent. Characters Heroes * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD Allies * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Molly Quinn) - TBD * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Lois Lane (Voiced by Dawn Oliveri) - TBD * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by David Kaufman) - TBD * Perry White (Voiced by Wade Williams) - TBD * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - TBD * Krpyto the Superdog (Voiced effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Lana Lang (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - TBD * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Stephen Root) - TBD * Martha Kent (Voiced by Misty Lee) - TBD * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD * Captain Maggie Sawyer '''(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''Pete Ross (Voiced by ) - TBD Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Anthony LaPaglia) - TBD ** Mercy Graves (Voiced by Kristy Wu) - TBD * General Zod (Voiced by Townsend Coleman) - TBD ** Ursa (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - TBD ** Non (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Brainaic (Voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - TBD * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Ian Buchanan) - TBD * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - TBD * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfries) - TBD * Darkseid (Voiced by Michael Ironside) - TBD ** Kalibak (Voiced by Michae-Leon Wooley) - TBD ** DeSaad (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) - TBD ** Kanto (Voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by Edward Anser) - TBD *** Female Furies, consisting of: **** Lashina (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **** Stompa (Voiced by April Steward) - TBD **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by Gray Griffin) - TBD **** Gilotina (Voiced by ) - TBD **** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Mantis (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Parademons (Various Voices) - TBD * Bizarro (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * Frederick Von /Riot (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD * Doomsday (Voiced by Michael Jai White) - TBD * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim (Voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - TBD ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) - TBD * Mongul (Voiced by James Remar) - TBD * Nathaniel "Nathan" Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (Voiced by Richard Green) - TBD * Lord Satanus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) - TBD ** Lady Blaze (Voiced by Gina Torres) - TBD * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Titano the Super-Ape (Voiced effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Massacre (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Butch Hartman Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation